


I’m here

by Louissa



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Being a good dad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It should've been Bruce in the explosion





	I’m here

Tim woke with a start, the bright hospital lights blinded him and he immediately shut them again. Trying to come to his senses he focused on what was happening around him, the slightly rapid beat of the heart rate monitor, oxygen that tickled his nose and the muffled voices of nurses finishing their shift. He was in a hospital but he couldn’t remember what for, his body ached and head felt as if it would never stop spinning. Eventually it did and his eyes opened again. He was in a private hospital room, the curtains had been drawn to allow the evening glow illuminate the room.

Tim licked his lips while attempting to sit up, his body screamed at him and he was forced to lay back down again. He wondered where Bruce was, or Jason, or dick, maybe even Damian. Why was he alone in hospital? Why was he in the hospital? Soon he would find out but for now his body forced him to sleep.

-

Bruce hasn’t meant to take so long to get to the hospital, the attack on Wayne Enterprises was sudden. The explosion devastated the top floors of the building, Bruce still wasn’t sure of how many of his employees were dead or injured. All he knew was that Tim was hurt, alone and probably scared as hell. He rushed through the hospital doors and was led to the recovery ward where his son was being held.

“The surgery was successful, Timothy had a lot of shrapnel in his back but we’ve gotten all of it out. A few of his ribs were broken too but they’ll heal with time, for now he needs rest.” The doctor opened the door to Tim’s hospital room and stood to the side allowing him to enter, Bruce muttered a soft thank you too numb to actually acknowledge what he’d said. Tim looked deathly pale in that bed, the thought of him almost dying in that explosion made him feel sick.

Bruce sat down next to his son and took his hand gently, there were several bruises and cuts along his arms while his face seemed relatively unharmed. He was grateful that Tim was alive but he should’ve been there, Bruce knee that he should be the one laying in that bed not Tim. When Tim shifted slightly he moved his hand allowing him to move as he pleased, Tim whimpered while his hand flailed slightly as if he was looking for something or someone. That’s when he noticed that Tim was crying, it must’ve been the drugs in his system but it broke his heart none the less.

“I want my dad.”

“I’m right here bud.”

Bruce took his hand again and this time Tim clung to him, it was scary to think while Tim was so broken at the time he could still hold onto him just as tight.

“don’t go, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Tim, I’m right here next to you.”

With those words the whimpering stopped and Tim seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, each time he woke his hand squeezed tighter as if he thought Bruce would leave him. Bruce pressed a careful kiss to Tim’s forehead and watched over his son, he would not leave he would sit there until Tim didn’t need him anymore.


End file.
